Ultraman Kishi (Series)
Ultraman Kishi © is the 32nd entry in the Ultra Series written by GeedWarior26 Furnozilla. Synopsis Long ago, six tribes coexisted alongside dinosaurs and they fought over who gets to rule over the Earth. One day however, six giants came from outer space. They were called Ultramen and they helped the tribes settle their differences and live in peace. Every Ultra watched over one of the tribes and their dinos and helped them in difficult times. But 65 million years ago a meteorite approached Earth and the sixth Ultra and the tribe that he protected, the Nympheon Clan, sought out to abuse its power to reign supreme over the other tribes. The remaining tribes teamed up to defeat the Nympheon Clan and their Ultra leaders vanished in the conflict as the meteorite approached Earth. The Nympheon Clan swore revenge and fled to space, meanwhile the other tribes and their dinos were seemingly destroyed by the meteorite. But turth is.. they did not! The other tribes survived but their civilisation was destroyed, their dinos were killed and they devolved into monkeys who later evolved back into humans. In the present day, the Nympheon Clan who evolved into aliens returns to take over Earth and revive the Ultra that they once followed. Tatsuhiro Yamamoto, the reincarnation of one of the Ultras now must fight against the Nympheon Clan and save the Earth. Prepare for the arrival and adventure of... ...Ultraman Kishi! Opening Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9FImc2LOr8 Cast Ultras * Ultraman Kishi/Tatsuhiro Yamamoto: A normal Japanese highschool student who finds out about his previous life as an Ultraman and swears to protect Earth. But will he be able to save the world, graduate from highschool, make his parents proud and get the girl of his dreams all at once? Let's find out! * Ultraman Trikon/Shinji Harumiko: The reincarnation of another ancient Ultra. Him and Tatsuhiro go way back because he bullied Tatsuhiro in middle school and because of that they have a heated rivalry and often butt heads. In their previous life as Ultras they were close friends. * Ultrawoman Rosa/Haruka Kobayashi: A girl that grew up in a samurai village in the mountains when she got lost in the forest as a kid. She is kind and caring but also a fierce fighter. She was Tatsuhiro's girlfriend in ancient times but after being reincarnated he didn't remember it and she's too shy to confess her feelings for him. * Ultraman Razorshimi/Ren Komora: A coward afraid of fighting who learns the way of the ninja by Haruka/Rosa. He specializes in high-speed combat and likes making jokes. * Ultraman Kanaro/Satoshi Testuyoku: A cold and silent warrior initially opposed to our heroes, he used to be good friends with Kurotesu before he and the Nympheon Clan turned evil and now doesn't know if he should join him or the other Ultras. Deep down he has a heart of gold. * Ultraman Kurotesu/Hikaru Yaminato: An evil Ultra that led the Nympheon Clan in ancient times before his defeat. He is cruel, cold, calculating, sinister, manipulative and a true powerhouse! The Nympheon Clan wants to revive him. Humans * Lillie Tachibana: A classmate of Tatsuhiro who doesn't know about his secret identity as Ultraman Kishi. She is the best student in her class and secretly has a crush on Tatsuhiro. She is jealous of Haruka because she and the others hang out with Tatsuhiro. * Furuno Zirrua: A classmate that despises Tatsuhiro and co and bullies them. Ironically, he considers Kishi and the other Ultras heroes and wants to meet them personally and discover their human identities. * Cee Dearre: Furuno's only friend who is obsessed with the Ultras and tries to uncover their identities with Furuno. The two of them commonly fall victim to the booby traps set up by the Nympheon Generals which are intended for the Ultras. * Principal Hiroto: A nice elderly man who runs a high school, he has grown to like Tatsuhiro and his friends. He seems to know more than he lets on. Nympheon Clan * Currina: A high-ranking Nympheon General, she is responsible for transforming people into Dinotaurs using their Minus Energy. She has a Attercopus and slime motif, she is too lazy and scared to fight. * Tancrow: A brute and Currina's personal bodyguard who often fights the Ultras. He has a Archaeopteryx and castle motif and uses a claymore on battle. * Shinigamu: A show-off who likes stealing the spotlight from the other generals, he likes to have fun when beating down his foes and is a sadist. He has a Coelacanth and bishop motif and uses a scythe in battle. * Gashirogue: A cruel and sadistic general with immense power, he wants to do everything by himself and doesn't get along with others. He has a Smilodon and pirate ship motif and uses a massive hook in battle. * Uven: Silent and serious, Uven is sworn to secrecy and hasn't uttered a word in thousands of years. Not even his fellow generals can quite grasp what is up with him. He has a Protoceratops and furnace motif and uses a mace in battle. * Prescia: Ruthless and unforgiving, she bosses the other generals around all the time, pretending to be better and stronger than them, demanding that they answer to her, even Gashirogue's attitude pales comparison to hers. She has a Megapiranha and swashbuckler motif and uses two twin rapiers in battle. * Fake Ultraman Raisord: Created in the image of Kurotesu, Raisord is noble and considers power one's greatest asset, he is loyal to the Nympheon Clan, not knowing that he is being used as a vessel to revive Kurotesu. * Dinotaurs: Humans transformed into monsters by Currina thanks to their Minus Energy. They resemble different mythical creatures such as yokai or cryptids. * TBA Episodes * TBA Ultras * Ultraman Kishi ** Tyranno Mode ** Allo Mode ** Baryo Warlord Mode * Ultraman Trikon ** Tricera Mode ** Ankylo Mode * Ultrawoman Rosa ** Pachycephalo Mode ** Stego Mode * Ultraman Razorshimi ** Veloci Mode ** Pterano Mode * Ultraman Kanaro ** Mosa Mode ** Spino Mode ** Dimetro Warlock Mode * Ultraman Kurotesu ** Paralophus Mode ** Extinction Mode Roster Nympheon Clan Generals * Currina * Tancrow * Shinigamu * Gashirogue * Uven * Prescia * Raisord Dinotaurs * Mothmon * Flatwoodie * Nessie * Blooper * Nin��en Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:GeedWarrior26 Category:Cringe